


comfort in the small things

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Detroit Evolution (2020), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Upgraded Connor | RK900, Comfort, Detroit Evolution, Holidays, Jewish Character, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mentioned Chris Miller - Freeform, Mentioned Tina Chen, Post-Detroit Evolution, Shoulder Bumps, Smoking, Snow, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: With the winter holidays nearing, Gavin contemplates if he and Nines are going to spend the holidays together.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	comfort in the small things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ Kisses Bingo](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/) event. Prompt was "deep kisses/(gentle shoulder bumps)" 
> 
> I wrote this as taking place in December, so it's a few weeks after the end of Detroit Evolution.

Gavin had stepped outside for a smoke, his first in several days as he’d been trying to cut down. Didn’t work when the stress of the job, of the case he was working, dredged up old memories, old wounds. He needed a moment's peace, a moment to try to quiet the thoughts in his head. As he released a puff of smoke into the cold December air, he felt his shoulders start to sag, some of the tension easing away. He closed his eyes and attempted to focus on the things he could hear and feel around him. The chill biting at his nose and ears. Cars driving across the snow-covered streets. The muted Christmas music coming from inside the DPD main entrance. He chuckled to himself as he thought about hooking up his music player and blasting some Chanukah playlists he’d found online. Not that he actually cared either way about the holidays. Or… at least he never had before. 

Things were different now. He had Nines now. Would Nines want to do something for Christmas? Was he planning on buying Gavin a Christmas gift? Did he know that Gavin had a great-great-grandma who was Jewish? Probably not. Gavin had never mentioned it and that wasn’t something that would be in his file. Should he tell Nines? 

‘Ah phck,’ he thought, as he took another drag of the cigarette. 

He opened his eyes again to find the gray December sky unchanged around him. He exhaled the smoke and sighed heavily. The snow under his feet crunched as he stepped away from where he’d tucked himself against the building. The air nipped at his fingers and he clenched the hand not holding the cigarette into a fist. He stamped out the cigarette in the ashtray and flicked the butt into the trash slot. He glanced around once more and headed back inside. 

Tina and Chris were at their desks, working harder than ever. But Nines was oddly absent. 

“Where’d Nines go?” he asked, tapping his knuckles against Tina’s desk.

“Oh, I think he was headed towards the break room,” Tina replied. 

Gavin nodded. He made his way to the break room and found Nines standing by the counter, an empty coffee cup on the counter near the coffee maker. From where Gavin was standing, he could see the reflection of Nines’ LED in the microwave spinning yellow. He frowned, brows scrunched with concern. He stepped over and gently bumped his shoulder against Nines. 

“Gavin,” Nines said, his mouth quirking up in a small smile. 

“Hey, tin can, everything okay?” Gavin asked. 

“Yeah. I… it’s nothing.” 

Nines picked up the coffee pot and began pouring it into the cup. Gavin’s cup. 

“Whatever it is, if it’s important to you, it’s not nothing. And I’m here.” 

Nines finished making up the cup of coffee, with the proper amount of creams and sugars, just the way Gavin liked it. He handed the cup to Gavin. 

“I overheard Tina talking about how she and Valerie spend Christmas Eve at Valerie’s parents’ house and I realized we’ve never discussed holiday plans. Not that we have to spend the holiday together.”

Gavin tried to hide his smile behind his coffee mug. “I would very much like to spend the holiday with you. I’m sorry I haven’t said anything. I’m used to spending the holidays alone or being dragged somewhere by Tina or invited to Fowler’s. But I’d like to do something with you.”

“Yeah?” Nines asked, tentatively. 

“Yeah, tin can. I’m not big on Christmas or Chanukah, honestly, but maybe we can come up with our own traditions.”

“Chanukah? I didn’t know you were Jewish?”

“Only by blood. My great-great-grandmother was. I never met her and only heard a few stories, when I was little. Didn’t matter though. Never practiced or anything. Just one of those odd details I’ve known and haven’t known what to do about it.”

Nines nodded. “I like your idea. Of creating our own traditions. Sounds nice.”

Gavin smiled again. He set his mug down on the counter and stepped forward, into Nines’ space. Technically, they weren’t supposed to do PDA at work, on the clock. But no one was in the break room but them. He leaned forward and Nines met him halfway, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. G-d Gavin loved kissing Nines. Loved how soft and warm his lips were against his own. Nines deepened the kiss and a shiver ran up Gavin’s spine. He moaned into the kiss and Nines pulled away.

“We should get back to work,” he said. 

“Oh, you unfair tease,” Gavin whined. 

Nines chuckled and kissed Gavin’s forehead. “Plenty of that for later.”

“I’m holding you to that.” 

He grabbed his mug and followed Nines out of the break room and back towards their desks. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
